Tower of Mastery
|map=Kalos Shalour City Map.png }} The Tower of Mastery (Japanese: マスタータワー Master Tower) is a landmark in Kalos. It is located in Shalour City. In the games The Tower of Mastery has a major role in the understanding of the concept of Mega Evolution. In it, the player learns about the history of Mega Evolution from Korrina's grandfather, Gurkinn. After this, the player fights against / for the Mega Ring so that they can use Mega Evolution, but it is only obtained once Korrina is defeated at the Shalour Gym. After obtaining the , Korrina will be waiting at the top of the tower, where she will give the player the Mega Ring. She then challenges the player to a battle, which serves as a tutorial for Mega Evolution. The player is loaned one of Korrina's to use against Korrina and her other Lucario in a one-on-one battle. If the player does not Mega Evolve Lucario, Korrina will rebattle the player until they do. After the player has Mega Evolved Lucario in battle, the player can choose to take Lucario with them. The player isn't allowed to access the tower's upper floors until they've beaten Korrina at her Gym. Items |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} |X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon Trainers 1F If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize= 3,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=3}} | | | Top floor |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKorrina 2.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Successor |classlink=Korrina |name= |game=XY |location=Tower of Mastery |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | In the anime Tower of Mastery was first featured in a flashback in Mega Revelations!, where it was shown how Korrina obtained her Key Stone from her grandfather at the tower. The tower made its first present day appearance in Origins of Mega Evolution!, where it was also revealed that the Shalour Gym is located inside of it. After spending a night at the tower, prepared to start his Gym battle with Korrina. The battle was conducted in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!, with Ash eventually emerging victorious. The tower and the Shalour Gym made a brief reappearance in A Diamond in the Rough!, where Alain was shown defeating Korrina in a Gym battle. According to Gurkinn, Tower of Mastery was built on this specific location due to it being the same place where his ancestor and his Lucario once found a Mega Stone and a Key Stone, resulting in the first known Mega Evolution. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Tower of Mastery first appeared in the , where it was attacked by Essentia and her in an attempt to find out the secrets of Mega Evolution. Korrina and Gurkinn did their best to defend the tower, but eventually Gurkinn chose to activate the tower's self-destruct mechanism in order to protect its secrets. The tower was collapsed into ruins, allowing the secrets of Mega Evolution to remain hidden, although Gurkinn was sad that the secrets of were also lost in the tower's destruction. The tower reappeared in a flashback in Omega Alpha Adventure 20, where revealed that he had obtained his Key Stone from Gurkinn there. Trivia Origin The Tower of Mastery appears to be based on . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=精練之塔 |zh_cmn=精練之塔 |da=Mesterskabstårnet |fi=Mestaruuden torni |fr=Tour Maîtrise |de=Turm der Erkenntnis |it=Torre Maestra |ko=마스터타워 Master Tower |no=Mestringstårnet |pl=Wieża mistrzów |pt_br=Torre Mestra |es=Torre Maestra |sv=Skicklighetstornet }} Category:X and Y locations Category:Towers de:Turm der Erkenntnis es:Torre Maestra fr:Tour Maîtrise it:Torre Maestra ja:マスタータワー zh:精練之塔